this moment
by captainwangatang
Summary: short AU fluff-drabble. Miku and Luka wake up in the morning on a day off.


luka is blind for seemingly no reason. story idea and cover art belong to tumblr user dashingicecream

* * *

She felt the movement of her lover, shifting beside her. They both lay under a blanket, soft and cozy, enveloped in the presence of each other. There was not sound but the muffled pulse of her heartbeat in her ears and the echo of her lover's beat resounding as she laid her head upon the other's bosom. A soft sigh escaped the older woman and she lazily draped one, another, arm around the girl.

It was the early hours of the morning, in the moment of the sun peaking up and trying so hard to intrude into the room, but failing by the thin curtains, and so only giving in bits of warmth without its blinding energy. It was the precise moment that exists within every morning, lying in bed, enveloped in that very warmth that only such a light could provide, and drifting somewhere perfectly comfortable between consciousness and dreams. A moment where everything was perfect and safe and golden.

Miku glanced up at Luka, whose eyes were hidden halfway under lazy lids and wore a smile so imperceptible and natural that Miku might have thought she was still asleep, lost in a pleasant dream. But Luka felt the movement of Miku's eyes and her smile grew, though her eyes stayed half-lidded. She let one of her hands climb up from Miku's back, tiptoeing over her shoulder, gently grazing her neck, and lightly traced the contours of the girl's face, taking in every detail her fingertips could touch. Miku stayed still for her, letting the other woman cup her chin and brush her cheeks, riding over her small nose and moving her bangs to sweep across her forehead. Luka thumbed her soft lips, and lastly, slowly, outlined her beautiful, earnest eyes that were wholly concentrated on Luka's own face. For a moment, neither one moved, each reveling in the magic of contact, in the safety of the routine.

But Miku gave in to the morning grogginess affecting her eyes and blinked, and Luka brought her hand back down around the girl's face and then lifted it into the air, over her face, stretching the nimble digits. Miku rolled to lay more on Luka's shoulder looked up at the woman's fingers as they mimed playing a piano. She reached up and took the dancing hand, bringing it to her lips and kissing it softly. Luka chuckled, the movement muffled under the blanket but Miku could still feel the vibration of the sweet sound reverberating in the woman's chest.

"You're so completely beautiful Miku, I wish I could remember all your expressions, have them all in my head," Luka mumbled, head still tilted upwards, facing the ceiling.

Miku looked up at Luka again and held the back of her lover's hand, her thumb pressing gently at the center of Luka's palm. She guided the hand towards Luka's own face, draping it over each feature gently, letting the woman feel her own face, letting her see with her hands the things her eyes could not. Luka's lips twitched into a smile.

"You're beautiful too Luka, and I want everything about you, with me, not just in my head." She guided Luka's hand back down and let it rest at her side. Pushing herself up, she supported herself by putting one hand on either side of Luka, trapping her between her arms and under her loving gaze. "And my expressions are like snowflakes you know, they're all going to be different. Like right now, I'm pouting at you, but I'm happy." This made Luka quirk an eyebrow. "If you want all of them I'm afraid, dear Ms. Megurine, that you're going to have to stick with me for a long time."

Luka laughed and brought her arms around Miku's neck, bringing her down so their noses were touching. "Oh poor little me," Luka finally opened her glassy eyes, pale from the blindness. Miku scrunched her eyebrows at them and blew at Luka's bangs. "What did I ever do that was bad enough for me to end up with a precious little girl like you for an eternity?"

Miku huffed to let Luka know that she was pouting even more now. "Well, for one you seduced the "precious little girl" in the first place, led me astray from the pure and innocent way with your enchanting succubus powers." Miku accused jokingly. By now she was fully laying on top of the other girl and she moved her hands to cup Luka's cheeks, wiggling her fingers at her last words like she was pretending to caste a magic spell.

Luka laughed again, tickled by the undulating movement. "I guess I'll just have to try to make the best out of my situation then," In one swift movement Luka flipped their positions so that she was on top, caging Miku in her embrace, and placed her lips right on Miku's ear. "We have an entire day ahead of us after all, little girl." She whispered, her breath almost making Miku shiver.

It was in this moment in the morning, with the warmth of the blankets and the sun and each other's bodies, enveloped in each other's presence and adoration, that Miku felt her heartbeat echo faster and her love for Luka bursting out of her chest and feeling Luka's doing the same.

* * *

i haven't written a story in 2 years cut me some slack really.

i can turn this into a story because right now luka being blind is really incoherent like why is she even blind, i don't know.


End file.
